One of His Girls
by Devils Stories
Summary: Natsu's having a shitty night and the pretty blonde working the streets that night might be able to help him out, and he might just return the favor. (dark themes kind of of, no smut. Two shot, complete) (pic not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu sighed, walking through the grimy streets. It was pretty cold but it didn't affect him. He was in his suit and tie, hands in his pockets. He stuck out easily, being on the poor side of town but he didn't worry. Anyone that DID try to mess with him would get a rude awakening when he pulled out the gun that was strapped to his side under his jacket. Of course he could have easily been driven home but he was upset and needed to clear his mind. He wasn't in the mood to go to the gym and work it off like usual. He just needed some air.

"Hey, you looking for some fun?" A voice called out. He glanced to the side, seeing a blonde standing off to the side. He paused, looking her over. She was in a black mini skirt with a red tank top and matching high heels. It didn't take long for him to know what she was. Usually he didn't give them second glances.

Maybe it was his anger, maybe it was the vodka or maybe it was the bruise on her cheek that he could barely detect under the light and her make up but he licked his lips.

"Yeah, can you show me some?" He asked. The blonde smirked more, pushing off the wall she was leaning on away from a group of girls that eyed him carefully. The blonde approached him, her hips swaying. He caught a glimpse of another bruise before meeting her eyes. She licked her lips and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have you screaming babe." She purred. Natsu hummed.

"Let's go then." He said, turning and continuing to walk. He heard her heels behind him and he sighed. They turned the corner and Natsu pulled out his phone, hitting 1. The phone rang once as he put it up to his ear.

"Come pick me up." He said simply and the girl looked at him curiously.

"I'm on strawberry street, got a visitor." He said. There was a muffled answer before he hung up and looked at the blonde, meeting her brown eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked and she smirked.

"Star." She said and he raised his eyebrows. She let out a giggle that hurt Natsu's ears. It was clearly fake.

"I'll have you seeing stars by the time I'm done with you." She said seductively, reaching forward and pressing her body against his. He could see the blue veins and goosebumps on her skin, not being phased at all by her large breasts pressed against him. He stared into her eyes, looking for what she was really feeling. He felt like what she was doing was an act. He looked past the lust in her eyes and saw something that surprised him. Dread, sadness, hurt. What really intrigued him was he saw anger there, a spark that said she did what she needed to survive.

He slowly let his stone cold face drop, his signature confident grin taking over his face. The blonde shivered slightly, trying to hold his gaze.

"That's cool, now what's your name?" He asked again. The blonde frowned.

"I told you my name it's~" he shook his head, his eyes serious yet his grin remained.

"You're real name." He said simply. She sucked in a deep breath, pulling away and giving him a suspicious look.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. He shrugged, not glancing back as a limo pulled up behind him.

"Curious is all...now come on...let's have some...fun." He said, opening the door for her. She narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"Look bud...I know mixed martial arts and karate...if you're some kind of weirdo..." She said and he tilted his head back and laughed.

"Of course not. I just don't like having "fun" on the street or some grummy hotel." He said. She licked her lip, looking at the limo. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not? It's warm in there." He said and she sucked in a deep breath before nodding, walking past him and climbing into the limo. He got in as well, closing the door.

"Where are we going?" A man with orangish brown hair asked, him wearing a weird looking hat.

"Home." Natsu said simply. The driver turned, looking at the woman then at Natsu.

"Home...? Like home home or~"

"Home." Natsu snapped out, his large canines showing and his face contorting in annoyance. The girl at his side flinched softly and took a deep breath as the limo started moving.

"What's your name mister?" The blonde asked curiously. She had seen him on the street in his suit and knew he probably had more than enough to spend but she didn't expect a limo to pick him up. She also couldn't help but to be amazed she was able to pick up someone that was as attractive as the man before her. Her third day on the job, first day actually working and she scored like this. The pink hair was wild looking and a bit odd but it suited him, a white scaly looking scarf around his neck while in a suit and tie. The man looked at her from the side of his eye.

"Tell me yours first." He said simply. She bit her lip, sliding closer and smirking at him.

"You can call me whatever you want to babe." She purred, sliding a hand over his thigh. Natsu leaned against the seat, not objecting to her advance but not reacting to it either.

"And if I want your name?" He asked, raising his brow. The blonde puffed out her cheeks and gave him a defiant look before sighing.

"Lucy." She said simply.

"Who names a girl Lugi? Anyway that's cool I guess." Natsu said with a bored look. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"It's LUCY!" She exclaimed, moving to hit his shoulder. He caught her hand easily, turning to look at her.

"My mistake. Lucy." He said. The way her name came off his tongue made her shiver despite the heat in the limo. He released his grip on her and sighed. Lucy shifted awkwardly.

"What's your name?" She asked, if she had to fake moan she wanted the name right.

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." He said simply and her eyes widened. He couldn't help but to chuckle softly at her reaction. He was widely known, an extremely wealthy businessman but that was just pleasantries. He was surprised she didn't hurl herself out of the car. After all, how many people would still want to go home with a mafia boss who's mafia controlled the entire city and had major influences in just about every part in the country. It was a surprise he wasn't running the damn country but that wasn't his style.

She swallowed thickly as they pulled up to a gate, a code being put in and then the driver, Jet confirming his ID with the guard before the gate opened.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking at the blonde. She bit her lip, nodding.

"You look scared." He answered and she slowly smirked.

"I'm not, I think I can handle you." She said confidently. He let out a laugh, the limo stopping.

"Let's see." He said, getting out of the limo as the door opened and offered a hand out to her. She took it, once again stepping into the cold. She looked around in wonder at the mansion, two dragon sculptures as railings up about ten steps to the door. She looped her arm around Natsu's when she noticed a few people on the top of his roof, dressed in black and seeming to be armed with guns, mainly because she wasn't interested in being shot. He lead her to the door and pulled out a key, unlocking the door and then lifting a box, pressing his finger to a scanning screen. They both heard locks open.

Lucy looked at him as he reached forward and opened the door.

"After you." He said. She licked her lips, stepping in and gasping at the sight. It was marvelous.

"Come on." Natsu said simply, closing the door and hearing it lock again.

"Why are there locks on most of your doors?" Lucy asked as Natsu led her down a hallway with a green carpet, a weird winged symbol with a tail repeating every five steps, different colored dragons painted on the walls.

"We want our privacy." He said simply. She wanted to question him more but she didn't, deciding to keep quiet. He stopped, swiping a card into the lock of a door with a star on it. He opened the door, looking back at her.

Her awe of the place faded slightly as she remembered why she was here, nodding and walking in. She swallowed her fear and looked at the queen sized bed with purple sheets. She looked back at Natsu, biting her lip.

"This is your room?" She asked and he shook his head, closing the door.

"No, my room is next door. I don't let anyone in there but one other person." He said. She slowly nodded, looking down for a moment before sucking in a deep breath, walking toward the man who was watching her, his hands in his pockets.

She wrapped her fingers around his tie and pulled it taught, licking her lips and looking up at him, him about two inches taller.

"Ready to have some of that...fun?" She asked in a low voice and he took a breath.

"No...I'm not into sleeping with girls who aren't into it." He said simply and she felt like he had punched her. She blinked at him a few times.

"Wh...what? What do you mean?" She asked and Natsu shook his head, taking her hand from his tie, placing her cold fingers in his and leading her to the bathroom. He flicked on the light, showing off a wonderful bathroom with pearly white marble sinks and a separate bath that could fit two people easily then a large shower with two different nozzles on either side. The sink was attached to a large counter, a mirror stretching over the length of the sink up to the wall. Natsu let go of her hand and she felt herself missing his touch, it was warm and despite who he was she told herself it made her feel safe.

"Sit." He said, pointing to the counter. Lucy slowly nodded, clicking past him in her heels and lifting herself easily onto the counter, looking at him curiously.

"Take off your heels." He instructed simply and she bent her torso, secretly glad of the order since they were hurting her feet. She glanced up and nearly swooned as she saw him taking off his jacket, dropping it into a hamper, however a shiver of fear ran through her when he laid a gun down near her thigh, one he had pulled from his jacket. He noticed her shiver and raised a brow.

"That's not for you, don't worry." He said simply once again. Her heels fell to the ground, ' _yeah because that's gonna calm me down'_ she thought. Why wouldn't he have a gun though? I mean he IS a mafia boss. She gave him a quick smirk, praying he didn't see through it.

"Me? Afraid? Please." She scoffed and he raised his brow at her for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head and pulling out baby wipes and looking at the blonde that he couldn't help but to find enticing.

"Don't worry alright? You don't have to sleep with me." He said suddenly and she nearly choked on her own spit. He cupped the back of her neck, pressing the wipe to her face and starting to remove the makeup caked on her face that made her seem ten years older. She stared at him.

"Wh-what? Then why...why did you bring me here?" She asked, slight fear in her voice. What would become of her? He let out a breath through his nose, not answering. She flinched when he went over the other side of her face, going over one of the multiple bruises there. He paused, his eyes glancing up to meet hers before he continued, tossing the wipe away and grabbing another one, removing all the make up from her face and eyes. He once again grabbed a clean wipe and rubbed her neck with it, she tensed when his hand went down to the top of her cleavage. She went to grab his hand but he let out a low growl, his slanted pupils meeting her round ones.

"Stay still." He said firmly and she froze. He once again started to wipe her skin and he sucked in a deep breath as he uncovered bruise after bruise. He finally pulled away from her. She blushed, feeling more exposed than ever.

"You look better without all the make up." He said before unbuttoning the buttons on his cuffs, rolling the sleeves of the red shirt up to his elbows. Lucy bit her lip.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I was feeling buzzed. I was just gonna kill you to take my anger out. But I changed my mind when I looked into your eyes. You got a spark." He said as if it was the most obvious things in the world. She raised a brow before letting out a huff.

"Should have just killed me." She muttered after a moment and he tossed her a grin.

"I can't." He replied and she tilted her head.

"Because you have a spark. Treated right you could have a fire." He explained and she frowned.

"And you care why?" She asked and he let out a low chuckle, his eyes glinting.

"I _am_ fire, and I like the look of what your flames could be added to mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy bit her lip, all of her bruises were healed. It had been two weeks since her meeting with Natsu Dragneel. He had paid her five thousand dollars and she hadn't even touched him…much. He had fed her and let her shower and sleep in the room he had taken her too, handing her the money in the morning. Lucy wasn't an idiot. She didn't turn all of it in to Bora, she was staggering it, making it look like she was working the streets every night when really she would be hiding in the library. The mafia boss had left her baffled.

" _ **You work for Bora don't you? You're one of his girls aren't you?" Natsu asked and she had sucked in a deep breath.**_

" _ **How did you-" He shook his head.**_

" _ **Because there's a pattern to your bruises, I've dealt with a few of his girls before. He's getting more and more problematic. Anyway, like I said. You have a spark and I think it would be a great fire. You just gotta give it the right things." He explained and she frowned.**_

" _ **Look...I'm not sure what you're getting at here-" He cut her off.**_

" _ **I get what I want. And I want you. I want you to join me. You'll be taken care of, you'll be trained. You won't have to get beaten like that. I know this is a lot to take in. Take a shower, food will brought up and then get some sleep. Word of advice, if you walk around be careful and be mindful. This IS a mafia house. You'll be paid tomorrow and be dropped off where I picked you up. I'll be back in two weeks and a day for your answer." Salamander said before moving forward, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Think about it...because I'll be thinking about you." He said softly and she blushed hard.**_

" _ **N-Natsu I...I can't I mean...I don't know how to fight or- or I wouldn't fit in." She said quickly and he gave her a small grin.**_

" _ **Yes you would. I can see it in your eyes. You're willing to do what you need to survive. You're determined and I can see a fighting spirit. But then again...I want it to be clear. You'd be joining a mafia, by my side and no one else's." He said and she caught her breath.**_

" _ **What do you-" he cut her off, sealing her lips with a kiss. She hesitated, slowly kissing back. She didn't feel pressured or sick to her stomach. She; for an odd reason, felt strong and powerful, she felt dangerous. She felt her lips tingle, the feeling spreading throughout her body. He pulled away and she felt her missing his touch. He gave her a devilish grin.**_

" _ **Think about it." He said before turning and leaving her alone.**_

Lucy ran a hand through her hair. She had been thinking hard about everything. Was it worth the risk? She would be lying if she said she didn't like living on the edge. She wouldn't mind having some fear _her_ for a change. Natsu was offering her the chance to become the person she had always wanted. And if she didn't? That money wouldn't last forever.

She sighed, making a decision. She got up, pulling on black leggings and shorts before pulling on a tank top and a jacket before walking around "her" room, packing the necessities. She put her makeup and toiletries in the bag along with some of her favorite outfits and underwears with more personal belongings before pulling shoes on. She had one thousand dollars left of what he had given her. She was going to get cleaned up before she met him on the corner. She checked the room, making sure she had everything she needed before she walked out, trying to act normal. She nodded to one of Bora's guards who was infamous among the girls for taking his "turn" with them whenever he wanted or as a form of punishment. He eyed her with a hungry look and she suppressed a shiver. She got out of the building, trying to ignore the bite of cold at her legs.

 _Pants...pants and leggings first, then long sleeves and sweaters...cute sweaters. Boots and sneakers too._ Lucy thought as she walked. She didn't know exactly what to expect from Natsu. He was a mafia boss and she was just a prostitute he had taken pity on. The only reason she hadn't taken the money and run was because of the kiss he had given her. While she wasn't a stranger to kissing the one he had given her and sent her body into shock. Thrills hd run up her spine and she felt like she had been floating on cloud nine. It was as if he had slipped her a drug with his lips, because after that she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't been with anyone except for in highschool, which was a couple of years ago. That hadn't stopped her from enjoying time to herself however, especially over the past two weeks. Images of Natsu Dragneel running through her mind. She had looked up a few interviews of him online and had been amazed at how genuine he seemed. He was always light hearted and funny, easy going and answering most of the questions honestly. To the world he looked like a down to earth, rich, successful young man. Actually, one of the most powerful and rich men in the world at the moment. He was the young C.E.O. of Fairy Tail, put in the current owners will to inherit one fourth of the business. The business owned countless law firms, hospitals, banks, casinos and a few food chains.

He was one of the four listed to inherit the company. The owner of the company had taken him and two others in as kids and basically raised them, along with his own grandson who was a few years older than them. In interviews that they had together they seemed like siblings with fierce loyalty to each other.

However, that amount of money meant that there was plenty of it to buy silence. Very few people knew about the mafia part of the company, and those that did didn't dare say a word. The only reason Lucy even knew about it was because when Bora had first recruited her then the girls had filled her in with what she needed to know. They had explained that any member of Fairy Tail was dangerous and that they should be avoided. The mafia and Bora didn't get along and if Bora heard word of an interaction with one of the members when there would be harsh punishments.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She walked into a store quickly, glad to get out of the cold. She spent a little bit of time picking out a few winter outfits, trying them on to make sure that they fit her well. She also picked out a pink scarf, loving the the texture of it and the little hat that came with it. She picked out a better jacket than the hideous one she had on now. She found a pair of black boots that she instantly fell in love with, they had a small heel, good traction and came up to just below her knees. She made the purchases, handing over the 450$ in cash. She went to the bathroom, changing into one of the cute outfits she had just bought. She pulled on the boots and scarf, packing the other new clothes and old clothes into her bag. She walked out of the bathroom stall and checked her hair before pulling the hat on, adjusting it to where she wanted it.

She grinned despite herself. She hadn't felt this good or been this comfortable in a while and she felt amazing. She gave herself a little twirl in the mirror before shouldering the bag and walking out of the store. She felt the cold hit her face but her body was much warmer than before. She walked down the street, watching the busy people rush to and from. She looked in the windows of shops and stores as she passed them. It was a few days after thanksgiving and it looked like Santa himself had thrown up all over every store. She checked the time on a clock she passed. She had an hour and a half until she was supposed to meet Natsu, deciding that most of that time would be best used off the streets where one of Bora's workers could see her she went into a coffee shop.

She spent the next hour or so sipping hot chocolate and watching how people interacted with others, making up stories about their lives and relationships.

"Hi!" Lucy jumped, looking up to see a small girl with blue hair pulled back in a bandana wearing a beige sweater buttoned in the front and blue jeans that went under long brown boots, about the same length as Lucy's. Lucy blinked at her a little.

"Uhm...hello." Lucy said quietly, not wanting anyone to look towards them. She looked the girl up and down again, hiding her suspicion.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, I got caught up at the crosswalk." The girl said, looking rather nervous but trying to hide it. Lucy tilted her head ever so slightly, looking around quickly where she saw a huge shadowy figure watching the bluenette intensely. Lucy quickly smiled up at the bluenette, understanding the situation. She stood up, hugging the small girl tightly.

"It's fine! I totally understand girl, I'm just glad you made it here." Lucy said warmly before pulling away and sitting back down. The girl slid into the seat in front of her.

"He's been following me the last seven blocks, I'm Levy." The girl whispered and Lucy's facial expression didn't change for a second before she gasped.

"No way! I totally thought they were dating!" She squealed as if Levy had just told her some gossip, looking around suspiciously before leaning in and whispering back, "I'm Lucy, don't worry I'' sit with you until he leaves." She said, giving Levy a wink. Levy gave her a soft sigh of relief and smile. Levy ordered hot chocolate as well and they talked quietly, finding out that they both loved some of same books and authors. The huge man eventually left and when there was no sign of him at all both girls lt out a breath.

"You're a life a saver Lucy. How can I thank you?" Levy asked and Lucy smiled at her, shaking her head.

"No need to thank me, us girls have to stick together." Lucy said and Levy giggled.

"You're so sweet, come on please let me pay you back somehow." Levy said and Lucy bit her lip.

"How about this, you buy me a cookie to go from here and we'll be even." Lucy said, not wanting Levy to feel indebted. Levy laughed and nodded.

"Deal." She said and the girls both got up, putting their cups in the tray before getting in line. Lucy picked out a white macadamia cookie and Levy bought it for her, handing her the bag.

"It was really nice meeting you Levy, we should hangout again sometime." Lucy said and Levy nodded eagerly. The exchanged info and after checking the time Lucy realized she had to book it. They said a quick goodbye after Levy confirmed that she could get home safe.

It was slightly dark by now and Lucy hurried, knowing girls on call tonight would be taking up positions around the city and the scum would come out looking for attention they could pay for. She kept her head down, not wanting anyone to notice her. She was supposed to have today and tomorrow off but she still didn't want word getting back to Bora just yet. As she got closer and closer to the spot he had told her to meet him the more and more her mind spun.

 _What if this was a trick? What if he planned on using her and then killing her? What if this was all some cruel joke? Was he just like Bora? Kind at first with a bitter twist at the end? What if she didn't fit in? Or if no one liked her and they killed her? What exactly did he mean by his side and no one else's? Did that mean she had to sleep with him and him exclusively? Not that she minded...sleeping with him. If his kiss could affect her like it had she wanted to know what the rest of his body could do. However would that mean she could only be with him and he could be with anyone else? What if this was a huge mistake?_

She stopped, looking up at the street lamp. She was where she was supposed to be. She looked around, biting her lip. There wasn't a car or person on the street. It wasn't too late to back out of this. She could run and take a bus, she could run back to her father on her hands and knees and beg forgiveness, marry the man of his choosing and be a slave for her husband to keep the family business alive. She bit her lip, watching as a limo turned the corner, dark tinted windows around it. She took in a deep breath. She wanted this, she wanted the freedom that Natsu might give her. The limo stopped next to her and the door opened. She saw pink hair, a pressed suit and a white scarf along with dark, slanted pupils.

"I knew you would come." He said.

"Was Levy some sort of test? The man that "followed" was someone that has been in a few interviews in the background that you do, and she was way to relaxed and confident to get home after being followed by a huge man unless she was comfortable with him." Lucy said quickly and Natsu grinned at her.

"Aren't you smart," He said, confirming her question. She took a deep breath as he looked at her and she took a step forward, deciding to be bold. She knew countless people probably shrank in fear from him, she knew that most women he had been with would have been daringly bold, but that's not what she was going for, she just wanted the feeling of his lips again, she wanted to fly.

She leaned up and kissed him hard, standing on her tiptoes to get an easier angle, her body leaning against his. She could sense the shock in his body and she pulled back the second he kissed back. She felt alive and out of breath.

"Tell me more about your offer." She said and Natsu stared at her breathlessly for a second. Lucy tried to keep from giggling at the shocked expression on his face before he rolled his shoulders, regaining his composure he smirked.

"Of course." He said, holding his hand toward the limo. She smirked back at him, not knowing what was coming next but she was ready to take it head on as she got into the limo, Natsu following behind her.

* * *

Hey guys so this is something that I've had for a while that was kind of half way finished so I finished it up today bc why not. Anyway, this is a two shot at the moment and will be marked as completed. When I finish Rivals and Aye Aye Captain, I'm going to pick one one shot or two shot of mine and turn it into a longer/full story. After both AAC and Rivals are completed I'll post a list and let you guys vote on eligible ones that you want to see extended THE MOST. Winner of the selected ones will be chosen!

That being said please drop any comments concerns or questions in the comments below! Have a request? Comment or PM me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
